


Our Solace in this Mad Court

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Is it any surprise that his love became so twisted and decadent when it grew in the court of the Mad King?
Relationships: Jon Connington/Brynden "Blackfish" Tully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Our Solace in this Mad Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



Lord Jon Connington felt despair and wretched gratitude when he thought about the death of Ser Harlan Grandison; The death of a knight of the Kingsguard brought fourth an opening that had then been filled with Ser Brynden Tully. Connington had no problems when he first heard the news. The Blackfish has strength, lineage and deeds that very few men could match. But now feeling Brynden's hand rubbing his back Jon couldn't help but feel upset that the Mad King and himself managed to soil what used to be a knight with no faults.

This court with its opulence and its danger could make even the Maiden herself discard all virtue and temperance. Jon knew that what he and Bryn built together would be dismissed by Westeros as an unsightly perversion. Jon knew that what they had was no song of true love, but it was what saved him from the encroaching fear and despair that the Mad King Aerys could not help but spread with every breath.

Jon would never dare say how he felt about Bryn, lest the Spider find a vulnerability he can whisper to the Mad King. Just about every knight and noble had a debauched dalliance and the Spider might not give special attention to one more. Jon remembered the first time he and Bryn had been intimate it had been especially shameful. Jon's father would have been enraged if he knew that his son allowed himself to be treated like a common whore and would have feared the mockery of other Stormlander Houses if they heard that a Connington had been mounted by a Riverlander. Their first time had been an obscene and rushed event but as time went on their intimacy became less rough and more tender. 

Jon turned around and started rubbing Bryn's torso. Jon felt happy to hear Bryn's content groan. Jon and Bryn stopped spending their nights together with a candle burning after they both saw a soft look in each other's eyes. No one in the court of Aerys should see any softness. Jon relies on his ears and his sense of touch when it comes to their special nights together. 

Besides it was Jon's eyes that created this weakness in himself and the Blackfish. Jon cursed and thanked the day when Jon had been fortunate enough, and the Blackfish unfortunate enough, to stumble across the nude Blackfish swimming in a river. The sight of Bryn had inspired feelings in Jon that he thought only Rhaegar would have been able to create. Jon didn't know how he looked that fateful day but the memory of the roguish grin Bryn gave him still made Jon's heart skip a beat.

With the Mad King's fickleness they could not create a routine but Jon kept the same riding route that led to him and Bryn meeting and Jon had seen the Blackfish swimming too many times for it to be coincidental. Jon suspected that wildfire had been the necessary soil that their relationship needed to grow. Jon knew his father wouldn't have approved and he doubted Lord Hoster Tully would think highly of his brother's actions. If it hadn't been for the horrifying executions Jon doubted that Bryn and himself would have dared take the plunge. What was humiliation and shame in the face of death?

Jon grunted as he felt Bryn get up from their bed. With how the court functioned it wasn't as if Bryn could not sleep in the White Sword Tower. Not that it still didn't make Jon sad that Bryn had to leave. With Aerys every moment they had together could always be their last. With that last thought Jon got up and gave Bryn a strong hug. Jon placed his head next to Bryn's chest and heard how fast his heart was beating. After a moment Bryn returned the hug and they remained embracing for almost a minute.

After Bryn let go he went for his clothes and started dressing himself. When Bryn left Jon couldn't help but sigh. Jon feared what people like the Spider and Aerys could do if they knew he cared for Bryn, but Jon feared more that Bryn would die without knowing how much Jon cared for him. Bryn never said how he felt about Jon, but Bryn didn't need to say anything for Jon to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is pretty hard but sometimes inspiration strikes me.


End file.
